Resemble
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Mereka berbisik dibelakangku./Karena itu aku akan hidup./Kita bisa mengakhirinya./ Akan kah kau tetap berdiri didampingku?/Aku akan menjadi penyongkongmu. Hint NaruSasu
Rate: T

Chara: Naruto, Sasuke

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Romance?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto-sensei

Length: One-Shot

Warning: OOC, Hint NaruSasu, miss typo, song fic, dan mungkin ada kesalahan grammar, dll, dsb, dst.

Summary: Mereka berbisik dibelakangku./karena itu aku akan hidup./kita bisa mengakhirinya./ akan kah kau tetap berdiri didampingku?/aku akan menjadi penyongkongmu.

A/N: This story inspired by See-Saw "Kimi Wa Boku Ni Niteiru" song. It will feel better if you listen the song while you read it.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **You Stay**

 **Happy Reading**

 _Your appearance looks like mine_

 _It echoes in my chest as I cry silently_

 **Naruto PoV**

Mereka selalu berbisik tentangku, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku, karena aku berbeda, aku tidak sama dengan mereka, mereka bilang aku monster. Mereka, orang-orang desa itu selalu mencomoohku. Aku pernah berfikir bahwa kehadiranku tak diinginkan, hingga aku melihatmu yang terduduk sendirian dihulu sungai, hingga aku tahu bahwa kau sama sepertiku, sama-sama tidak memiliki siapa pun. Saat aku sadar bahwa kita sama, dadaku terasa sesak, persaanku bercampur, bahagia dan sedih, bahagia karena aku tidak sendirian lagi, sedih karena aku tahu kau akan sama kesepian sepertiku, rasanya sangat menyesakkan hingga aku ingin menangis, menangisi kesamaan kita.

 _They say that it is better to know nothing_

 _But I'm not satisfied with that_

 _Even in this night lying down in emptiness_

 _I decided to live now – that's all_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka selalu berbisik dibelakangku, memandangku dengan pandangan mengasihani. Bersikap seolah peduli terhadapku, mengatakan hal yang seolah mereka tahu tentangku, seolah mereka mengerti, mereka berbisik dibelakangku seolah aku tak tahu apa-apa, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Karena aku tahu semua kejadian itu nayata dan aku tidak suka dikasihani, aku tidak selemah itu, aku membenci mereka semua, orang-orang desa yang memandangku lemah, orang-orang desa selalu memandangku seolah mereka tahu segalanya. Hingga aku melihatmu, anak laki-laki bodoh yang selalu menantangku meskipun tahu kau akan kalah pada akhirnya. Aku sedikit mersa senang karena setidaknya ada kau yang melihatku sebagai diriku, bukan sebagai anak kecil lemah. Tapi itu belum bisa membuatku puas, meskipun aku akan selalu kesepian, aku telah memutuskan, aku akan membuktikan pada orang itu bahwa aku tidak lemah, aku akan hidup walau dengan pekatnya kebencian dihatiku, aku akan hidup walau hanya untuk membalaskan dendamku.

 _Your speed resembles mine_

 _I become afraid of a sky unaffected by any brake_

 _How long do I have to hold out?_

 _We can end this together_

 **Naruto PoV**

Kau berkembang sangat pesat, tiga tahun berlalu dan kau terlihat lebih kuat sekarang, tidak kau memang selalu terlihat kuat dimataku. Hal itu membuatku takut, aku takut, aku tak bisa menghancurkan kebencian dihatimu, kebencian yang tersorot dilangit malam matamu. Aku sudah terlalu lama menahan diri, hingga kini kau yang didepan mataku terlihat begitu jauh untuk ku raih. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, meski aku harus mengejarmu selamanya, aku tidak akan menyerah. Karena aku ingin bisa berdiri disampingmu, aku ingin merengkuhmu, membagi kehangatan hatiku, berharap dapat melelehkan dinding es dihatimu.

"Sasuke, aku pasti akan membawamu pulang bersamaku." Ucapku saat itu, karena aku yakin, jika kita bersama, kita bisa mengakhiri ini semua, mengakhiri rasa sedih dan kesepian dihati kita.

 _I had to take the difficult road by all means_

 _I can't dust these shoes stained with sand_

 _I can only live this way_

 _You will smile and nod, won't you if it's you_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Aku tahu, jalan yang ku ambil ini akan jauh labih sulit dan lebih manyakitkan. Walau tanganku akan kotor oleh darah, jalanku akan dicaci orang, dan kehadiranku akan dikutuk orang. Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan, inilah kanyataan yang harus kuhadapi, untuk hal inilah aku hidup, karena inilah aku bertahan hidup. Akankah kau mengerti kesepianku, akankah kau mengerti rasa sakitku, masihkah kau mau tersenyum pada ku? Akan kau tetap berdiri disampinku dengan uluran tanganmu saat kau tahu yang sebenarnya?

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusiku, pulanglah dan jadilah hokage seperti yang kau impikan." Aku tahu kata-kata ku tak akan cukup untuk membuatmu menyerah, benarkan, Naruto?

 _Let me make a promise_

 _When you come running to me_

 _I won't look away from your eyes_

 _And I will catch you better than anyone else_

 **Naruto PoV**

Aku berjanji, saat kau kembali nanti, saat kau tak lagi sanggup menahan semua sendirian. Saat tak seprangpun sanggup mengejarmu lagi, saat semua orang mulai meninggalkanmu, aku akan tetap ada disini, berdiri disisimu, aku akan menjadi penyongkongmu. Aku akan menjagamu, menyembuhkan dan menghangatkan kembali hatimu yang membeku. Selamanya aku akan ada disini menantimu, dan saat kau datang kan kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraihmu dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi. Itu lah janjiku, janji seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

"Akan kuhapus semua kegelapan dihatimu, Sasuke."

 _Your appearance looks like mine_

 _that there's someone looking at the same world_

 _No way I can lose my heart at the end_

 _As you can keep loving me_

 _I'm kept alive_

 **Sasuke PoV**

Saat aku sadar, kita benar-benar sangat mirip. Saat aku sadar, aku tidak benar-benar sendiri. Saat aku tahu kau masih sama, menatapku dengan tatapan hangat, bukan tatapan mengasihani, tapi dangan tatapan yang menatapku sabagai diriku sendiri, sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, hanya Uchiha Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan seberapa kotor diriku, tidak peduli betapa terkutuknya darahku, kau masih bersedia mempercayaiku, mengulurkan tanganmu untukku dan berdiri disampingku dengan tatapan dan senyum yang sama. Melihatmu menatapku dengan tatapan itu kau sanggup meruntuhkan dinding es yang ku bangun. Sekarang aku tidak bisa membuang perasaan ini, persaan bahagia karena aku tidak sendiri. Aku tidak pernah sendiri, dan selama kau tetap menatapku dengan tatapan itu, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku kembali, sudah cukup untukku bertahan hidup.

Jika aku bisa ada banyak yang ingin ku katakana. Terima kasih telah menjadi orang pertama yang benar-benar melihatku, terima kasih telah berlari untukku, terima kasih untuk kehangatan yang telah kau berikan, terima kasih telah mengulurkan tanganmu untukku, terima kasih karena kau tetap percaya dan berdiri disampingku walau yang lain memilih berbalik dan meninggalkanku, dan maaf untuk semua ucapan dan sikapku yang menyebalkan dan melukaimu. Akan tetapi…

"Arigato, Naruto." Hanya itu yang bisa ku ucapkan, meskipun dalam hati masih banyak yang ingin ku katakan, karena saat melihatmu dengan senyum hangatmu aku tahu aku tidak perlu mengatakan semuanya, karena aku tahu kau sudah mengetahuinya tanpa aku harus mengatakannya.

 **Naruto PoV**

Melihatmu berdiri dihadapanku dengan kepala yang tertunduk serta pandangan dan senyum yang sendu, membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Aku tidak pernah menyesal mengejarmu dan aku tidak pernah menyalahkan ucapan dan tindakanmu, karena kau lah yang aku bisa menjadi seperti diriku yang sekarang. Karena itu…

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih dan meminta maaf, Sasuke. Dan jangan memasang ekspresi seoerti itu." Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, aku melihat senyum bahagiamu yang hangat. Karena itu akan ku katakana padamu,

"Ekspresi seperti itu hanya akan menyembunyikan wajah dan senyum manismu." Ucapku dengan nada jahil yang aku yakin stelah ini aku akn menerima pukulan darimu, tapi pada kenyataanya wajah terkejutmu tergantikan senyummu yang hangat dan manis, meskipun masih terbersit sedikit kesedihan dan penyesalan dimatamu, tapi itu taka pa, karena aku akan merubahnya menjadi kebahagian dan impian.

 **Normal PoV**

' _Because no matter how different the way we had passed through. We are still truly resembles, are we not?'_ batin Naruto dan Sasuke disaat yang sama.

 **THE END**

Shiroi: Terima kasih telah membanca FF ini, bagi yang berkenan silahkan mereview, kritik juga boleh, apalagi saran dari reader akan sangat saya harapkan, Terima kasih. ^_^


End file.
